Bullied
by Emma.S18
Summary: Mitch gets bullied, but Scott is there to defend him - Pentatonix is amazing
1. Chapter 1

After coming out, Mitch had to change schools because of all the bullying. Unfortunately, the bullying didn't stop there, even though he didn't even know anyone at this new school.

One day, during his first week at the new school, the bullying got a step further than it'd ever been. He'd just walked into the cafeteria when some jocks walked up to him and started beating him, while making fun of him.

He was on the floor, when someone came between him and the bully. "Hey!" The blonde called to the bully. "Leave him alone!"

The bully laughed. "Is this your boyfriend, faggot?" Tear sprang to Mitch's eyes. The blonde on the other hand only seemed angrier at those words.

"So what if I am?" He asked. "It's not because you can't deal with being gay, that you get to make others feel bad." The bully stammered out a denial, before turning bright red and left, followed by his friends.

The blonde helped Mitch up and walked him to the infirmary. "Thank you." Mitch whispered, looking at the ground. No one had ever defended him like this.

"You're welcome. I'm Scott, by the way." The blonde smiled at the smaller boy.

"I'm Mitch. Nice to meet you, Scott." The brunette smiled shyly at the boy who'd helped him.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Scott asked, just before opening the door to the infirmary.

"Yeah," Mitch confirmed, following the other boy into the small room.

"Hi Scott!" The school nurse greeted. "Don't tell me they started bullying you again?"

Scott chuckled and shook his head. "No, but they did get Mitch here," he said pointing to the brunette.

The nurse sighed exasperatedly. "Oh, poor kid, you're bleeding. I hope they didn't hurt you too bad?" She asked, making Mitch sit down, so she could take a look at the wounds.

"I'm okay. It could have been worse if Scott didn't rescue me." Mitch said, smiling shyly at the other teen, before casting his look down. The blonde was leaning against the wall, waiting for the nurse to finish helping Mitch.

Once she was done, the boys left the infirmary. "So," Scott started, "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out after school?" He asked, looking anywhere but at the brunette.

"Yes!" Mitch almost yelled, before trying to act cool, "I mean, sure why not." Scott chuckled and nodded.

"Cool," he said smiling. "Meet me at the cafeteria after school?" Mitch agreed and walked to his next class.

**A/N: **

**Hey,**

**I hope you liked it…**

**Let me know if I should continue this story**


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch was waiting in the cafeteria for Scott to arrive. He didn't have to wait long though, as the blonde arrived a few minutes after him.

"Hi," Scott said, smiling brightly. Mitch greeted him back with a matching smile on his face.

"So, what do you want to do?" Scott asked his new friend.

Mitch hesitated a moment. "Do you mind hanging out at my place? My parents will be expecting me home, since I didn't really have friends when I left there."

"That's cool. My parents think I'm going to Kirstie's after school, but she's sick. I hope you'll get to meet her soon though." Scott explained.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mitch asked, his disappointment a little evident in his voice, which made Scott smirk.

"No, she's my best friend. Besides, I thought I told that bully this morning that I was your boyfriend." He winked at Mitch flirtatiously.

Mitch's eyes widened. "Really? You'd want that?" He asked insecurely.

Scott smiled and nodded. "I'd like that, but only if you want that too. I like you."

The brunette's face lit up and he smiled hugely at the blonde. "I like you too!" He said. Shyly he reached for the blonde's hand. "We should go, before my parents get worried."

The blonde nodded and followed the other teen out of the school. They walked hand in hand talking about everything and nothing. Both felt like they'd known each other their entire lives.

After what seemed like no time at all, they arrived at Mitch's house. His mother opened the door as soon as they arrived and approached the young brunette. "Mitchell Grassi, where have you been? I was worried sick about you," she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

Mitch, not letting go of the blonde's hand, blushed deeply at his mother's behavior. "I was just hanging out with Scott after school." He explained.

She smiled at the blonde. "I'm glad you're finally making some friends." She said. Mitch rolled his eyes at the word 'friends', but decided to ignore it.

"Can we go hang out in my room now?" He asked his mother. As soon as she nodded, he dragged Scott up the stairs to his room, shutting the door behind them.

Scott was looking around the room. "You play piano?" He asked seeing the keyboard in the corner of his room. Mitch nodded. "Will you play something for me?" The blonde asked quietly.

Mitch smiled. He loved playing music. He walked over to the instrument and sat down, gesturing for Scott to sit down on the bed before him.

The brunette started to play the melody of 'Halo' from Beyoncé. Quietly he hummed along to it, before singing just as quietly, hoping Scott wouldn't notice.

"Wow!" Scott exclaimed, "You have an amazing voice, Mitch." The brunette smiled at the compliment and sang a little louder.

When he finished the song, Mitch stood and walked closer to the blonde. "That is my favorite song," Scott admitted.

Mitch grinned, "It's mine too! Beyoncé is amazing!" Scott nodded in agreement.

"Though I have to admit that when you sing it, it's even better." Mitch blushed deeply and turned away from the other teen.

Scott stood and made Mitch face him once more. He put a finger under his chin, making eye contact. He slowly leaned closer and kissed the brunette's lips lightly.

Mitch kissed back immediately. When they pulled apart, he sighed happily. He bit his lip, smiling widely at his new boyfriend. For the first time in a long time, Mitch was truly happy and it was all thanks to Scott.


End file.
